Barbers, as well as some beauticians and hair stylists, use special type of chair for their patrons to sit in while their hair is being serviced. The chair will have a reclining back portion and a headrest, which allows the patron's upper body to be leaned back for shaving, washing, and other services. With the chair's back portion in an upright position, the barber can cut and style the patron's hair. During the course of shaving, cutting, washing, styling, etc. the barber will typically use a variety of implements including combs, brushes, razors, clippers, scissors, clips, wraps, and so on. These implements are generally kept on a counter adjacent the chair. However, the barber spends a substantial amount of time standing behind the chair while the chair is oriented toward the counter because there is typically a large mirror behind the counter to allow the patron to watch, and so the barber and patron can see each other for conversation. As a result, every time the barber needs to use a different tool or implement, the barber needs to walk to the counter, and then back behind the patron. It is therefore desirable to have a rack or other implement holder placed closer to where the barber typically stands while working on the patron.
One solution to this problem is given in U.S. Pat. No. 9,801,469, which shows an accessory holder for a barber chair. The disclosed device includes an extension from a main tray portion that is captured by the seat's headrest. That is, the support members of the headrest that extend into the seat back pass through portions of the accessory holder extension, thereby holding the accessory holder with the seat. While this can aid the barber in holding some accessories, it tilts with the chair. Therefore, if the seatback is reclined, such as for shaving the patron or washing hair, accessories in the accessory holder can fall out as the accessory holder is tilted at an angle corresponding to the tilt of the seat back.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.